


A Star Studded Dinner With Toffee

by VenustheMewtwoSapiens23



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Vore, Vore implied reformation, belly love, post vore snooze, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenustheMewtwoSapiens23/pseuds/VenustheMewtwoSapiens23
Summary: This story was made with love and determination by saintheartwing and me and ,more importantly, by saintheartwing rping with me.This story was made by the pair of us through rping and editing was done by me.This is saintheartwing's work, with input and tweaking by me.Star vs the Forces and trademarked characters do not belong to meDrakgons and OCS that do appear however, do belong to me.





	A Star Studded Dinner With Toffee

The classiest restaurant in the capital, and his new friends were late.  
Toffee inwardly sighed as he took in the scenery. Ever since Mewmans learned the truth and had received a very necessary set of lessons from their new allies , the Drakgons , things had changed. Mostly for the better, as now Monsters had everything previously denied to them and more. Sitting around him , there were monsters enjoying themselves immensely alongside their newfound mewman and Drakgon friends and family.

"Why Toffee....what a pleasant surprise." A cheery voice filled the air, and he turned. There stood Star, standing tall and proud in a glittering dress of pink and pearl, grinning broadly. "I didn't know YOU would be here today?" The princess said happily.

"Of course, I would not miss our Drakgon neighbours opening of one of many new restaurants . If only you are here, where are our other friends? " He had invited the others along for this dinner. Heavens alone knows, even Rivers wanted to come to Livin Le Vi de Vora. Indeed, one of the many, many benefits of Drakgon culture is the introduction of non fatal vorarephilia . And if one looked around , Mewmans were being consumed through various means. Monster and Drakgon patrons and Mewman dinners conversed with one another , before the sated patrons finished their meals. Consumption did not mean ,however , that death directly followed.

Looking over to his side, he saw a big, fat-bellied green-skinned monster ordering some delicious kiddy roasts as he chuckled. " Ahh . Phunbaba is a regular here. I expect Demongo will stop by as well." Toffee told Star.

" Indeeeeed ~!" Demongo cheerily intoned, his cape swishing forth, entering the restaurant, going to Star and kissing her hand before bowing before Toffee. "How good to meet you here!"

Reformovite machines e nsured repeated consumption of favourite s for all patrons , leading to peculiar but deep and lasting friendships. Meals and their consumers became “involved”. Mewmans are repeatedly reformed via the machines and due to the generosity part of the reforms, now could easily afford the vital utilities of having a house, hot water and electricity.

Willingly giving oneself to another you liked did not involve money every time. The pay purely for the fact that people were so willing to be eaten ensured fairness and equal access to resources.

Many joke about how anally retentive and obsessive with legal details and consent Drakgons are when it comes to endosomatophilia and vorarephilia. However, the unspoken peace of mind that the absolutely mind boggling amount of legal and physical safety nets brought with it, more than justified the sheer volumes of legal and bureaucratic case law and legislation that came with it. Many would look to Drakgon culture and be bewildered how people could live and thrive with seemingly non-existent freedom and wildly contradictory ways , but once one knew how Drakgons and their thought processes worked, everything clicks into place.

 

Also Toffee spots Ludo and Asgore , who are in the middle of enjoying a tart with a rather voluptuous Mewman female as the main ingredient. Completely at peace with her situation. Also as Asgore continued muching on the obviously delicious filling, Ludo excitedly dove onto her head. Toffee could only roll his eyes in bemusement as the tiny little kappa bird monster gulp s and swallows the sexy middle age Mewman . He noticed another patron of his species, one Rasticore Chaosus Disastervyane , whose large and distended belly told how sastified he was . Rasticore's mouth gave a large yawn , the food coma beginning to set in. The larger Septarian yawned again, the audible grumbling of his stuffed belly a familiar sight. Frills softly lifts and falls as two young-looking Drakgons tenderly help him out of his chair and escort him to a pred room

"I was wondering, Star..." Demongo began to inquire as Star blushed. "I mean, if you are up for it, well..."

"Oh, you'd like to eat me?" Star inquired, giving a playful little smile as Toffee grinned, and took out a bib, putting it around his neck and giving her a playful wink.

The bib itself, was one of Star’s many “apology gifts “ to try and apologise for the past. It read “Wanted: Tennant” with a downward pointing arrow underneath the letters.

"Well, we wouldn't mind a taste." He said in his smooth tone.

Just then , Demongo spots a rather lusciously decorated cake , but with an interesting ingredient: one Macro Diaz. "STAR!? What are you doing here?! "

Demongo blinked, then swept over to the cake, smirking a bit as Star waltzed over, giggling a bit. "WELL, I kinda promised I'd meet Toffee here, truth be told." She remarked, seeing Marco was in the cake. "Aww, I knew you were sweet, Marco, but not THAT sweet!"

"You're ADORABLE, my dear." Demongo told Star with a little smile.

"Well, your folks are here too , to say thanks to Toffee...." Macro's blush made him look not unlike a juicy cherry. To Toffee's delighted surprise, a monster server rolls out two huge sticky cinnamon buns, with none other than Queen Moon and King Rivers in a bun each. Rivers looked rather surprised to see Toffee there. But Queen Moon and Toffee locked eyes and Toffee just smiled.

Toffee gave the Queen a deep bow. "My dear queen, how truly lovely to see you again. It has been far, FAR too long." He intoned as she smiled cheerily.

"Truth be told, we came here for you." The king admitted, the Queen nodding in agreement. "After all you've done, its the least we can do."

"Oh MY. All this for me?" He inquired, looking Queen Moon over, chuckling a bit as Demongo looked over at Star, then at Marco, licking his OWN lips. "How truly delightful and delicious!"

"So ...do you prefer as I am now....? Or..." Star starts to undress , wiggling out of the heavy pearl-laden dress. Slowly, The Drakgon / Mewster server places the two cinnamon buns in front of Toffee , causing his very eager to be filled stomach , to voice its desire.

Toffee grinned. He held up a knife and fork , happily getting to work on his two delicious cinnamon rolls, as Demongo smiled warmly at Star as she took off all her clothes and he took her hand. "Would you like to go in feet or head first?" he inquired politely.

"Actually... I want to be swallowed by Toffee," Star said somewhat sadly.Macro picked up and said , “But you could eat me D emongo . ”

Demongo smiled, Toffee finishing up his tasty Cinnamon Rolls and turning to Star, rubbing over his large, engorged gut. "I THINK I can, well..."squeeze you" into my timetable." He chuckled at Star, giving her a wink.

As she moves into lying down, her feet presented to his mouth, Toffee smiles. Inside his belly , Moon and Rivers are being massaged by the periastalsic motions. Along with the gurgling lullaby of his belly, the Butterflies relaxes into his belly.

Toffee happily murred , sliding more and more of Star into his waiting, hungry jaws, his tongue bathing over her as he groaned, savoring her sweet flavor . " Mmmmmmm ..." He whispered, giving a GLA-GULP, sending her legs into his waiting mouth, her feet sliding into his gullet. "Lovely..." He huskily intoned.

Giving a mysterious smile , S tar whispers a spell that causes her to rapidly slide down Toffee's throat, surprising him. With a loud GLUK!! she smoothly gets swallowed up to her neck, where she tenderly boops her nose against his .

Toffee deeply moaned, and giggled a bit, before his clawed hand reached up, and he pushed her fully down, down, into his waiting, hungry gut. Now he AND Demongo both had immensely bloated, bulging bellies as they rubbed over it.

"Lovely." Toffee crooned. "So sweet."

But as his fullness reached the peak of fulfilling enjoyment the soporific effects of such a delightful meal became apparent. The itis claims both Toffee and demongo .

" Ohhhh ." Toffee and Demongo flopped down onto their butts, deeply groaning, hiccuping and burping a bit. "I think we may have eaten too much, too fast..." the immortal monster groans.

"The downside to eating people...they're TOO filling!" Demongo confessed with a bit of a little wry grin.  
One of the Drakgon servers, Honeysuckles, signalled to her colleagues to help guide the two sleepy full clients to a room.The room is part of a set of rooms, fully furnished to help patrons to enjoy their meals fully.

Soon the two were now wheeled into a nearby room, lying down on a bed, their guts churning and gurgling as they rubbed over it with their clawed hands, Demongo cheerily sipping on a fine wine.

Toffee could the soporific delights of food coma beginning to cause his eyelids to flutter, a yawn escaping his jaws.

" Ohhhh . I ain't eaten like that in AGES." Toffee moaned out. "I. ..think I need to take a... liiiiittle nap..." He murmured out, beginning to sink deep, deep into sleep, Demongo flopping onto his side, snoring loudly.

"ZZZZZZZZ...."

As their digestive sleep slowly deepened, inside their bellies , their prey were now sentinent ghosts who sleep peacefully alongside their newfound family. Meanwhile, all over the specially designed and developed predrooms (a neologism, a combining of the words "predator" and bedroom) all of the satisfied patrons , and their ingested companions, now sleep deeply. The peace and quiet tranquility of deep digestive coma, a soothing peaceful atmosphere of content.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Whew, we should totally do it again sometime soon !!" Toffee awoke to the smiling bouncing bundle of revived joy that is Star Butterfly. Groaning, he sits up, only to realise something. Groaning again , he politely asks whilst covering his eyes " How much damage did our little dinner do to my figure?"

"Quite a bit, from the looks of it." Marco chuckled as he stood by Star, Demongo smirking as he rose up . He was considerably skinny, Toffee still had many layers of belly fat on him.

" Ahhh , the joys of being spiritual in nature." Demongo said, patting over his gut with a toothy, dark grin, Toffee giving him a "harrumph".

"Dang it..." Toffee mumbles, as Queen Moon and her husband trot in. Giving a rueful smile, Toffee grins , somewhat embarrassed , whilst a slight blush creeps onto the features of Rivers and Moon . Macro and Star both notice this , an d signalling rather awkwardly, S tar shooes Macro out of the room.  
Marco left the room, Toffee looking over the King and Queen. "I, ah...well...must compliment you on that divine meal." He offered. "You truly have...royal taste."

"Thank you although...we are sorry that your figure took quite a beating..." Moon replies feeling somewhat embarrassed and the same time , drawn to the soft flesh of Toffee's rather round belly post meal. Unbeknownst to her and Toffee, Rivers is experiencing similar feelings.

Toffee sighed, feeling his tummy and looking defeated. "Well...I might need to amp up my exercise regime for me to regain the privilege of eating royal food again.. " Unbeknownst to him, the two royals are feeling rather ....drawn to his belly.

 

Toffee smiled warmly up at her as he noticed the two royals were inching closer and closer to his belly, the lizard-like monster clearly intrigued. "Well, well. I take it you're into...curves? And ROLLS?" He asked of Star and Rivers.

Rivers shyly nodded , moving slightly closer before sliding up and gently placing a hand onto the soft flesh.

Moon blushes somewhat , even though she wants to do the exact same thing that her husband is.

Toffee blushed a little at this, smiling up at them. "Feeling where you were? My-my-my, you two have quite the dirty mind." He chuckled at them all.

Smiling at the royals' timidity , Toffee crooks his claw, beckoning them. A lizard’s bedroom eyes can be very ….persuasive Meanwhile, outside of Livin La Vida Vora, Star finds out from Moondancer , and her sky keepers that winter weather is swiftly approaching Mewni . Which meant autumn is mere hours away from starting.

Back inside, Toffee moans softly as two pairs of soft royal hands massage his bloated belly. The soft, gentle silkiness of Septarian skin ,combined with the very cushiony nature of belly fat, made both queen and king so relaxed , liquids seemed rigid , compared to their blissful state.

"I've never seen autumn in Mewni ." Marco said as he walked outside with Star, Toffee getting his belly rubbed over by the royals as he moaned and purrs softly in delight. "What's it like? How are the seasons like compared to Earth? Do all the leaves change color here too?" He wanted to know of Star.

Ludo, having finished his Mewman meal and having digested her, was now strutting by.  
Or rather, attempting to strut, but instead being so role poly, found himself more often than not , wobbling quite a bit . He is ,in essence, a fat feathered dumpling.

"PFFFT." Star began to laugh uproariously at this, seeing his belly jiggling and swaying around. "You! You look ridiculous!" She said, Marco trying not to laugh as Ludo actually fell flat on his back, unable to get up!

Just then the voluptuous bountiful beauty whom he gorged on earlier, struts out, muffin tops alluring and drawing all the attention from the patrons . Clearly she is what is referred to, in voracious voraephiles ’ circles, as a “damn fine snack” or “TDTD (Too Delicious To Describe ) ” . Toffee licks his lips, as he firmly squeezes one of Moons butt cheeks , a primordial look in his eyes. Wantonly naked and more curves than a cos y graph , she leisurely strolls over to Ludo before asking in a soft French-inflected voice, " my sweetling rooster boy, vy you pretending to child's toy hmmm? Does my husband vant me to play mummy for him? Sweet little roly poly doughball like ou , have to be kept warm in the oven, or little one will spoil..."

Ludo's tongue hung out of his mouth, going " Humina humina humina humina " as Marco blinked in surprise, turning to Star.

"WOW, she can be...I mean...just...WOW." He told Star. "Does she ALWAYS act like this after being gobbled up?"

Just then , a familiar voice was heard, “Oh Star, oh yoo hoo ! “ coming from the lips of a purple Mewtwo , his floppy neon pink locks flailing every which way . Due to the Interdimensional Act of Commerce, more and more dimensions could be accessed , and thanks to legal powers, dimensional scissors were no longer the only means of accessing the multiverse.

“Well she is Ludo’s wife, so .. yeah, couples have different ways of staying in love.” Venus Moonstone speaks up, before turning to Marco and Star. “So ….. how’s the old Starco ship going? “


End file.
